CRAZY
by Wi-15
Summary: un nuevo estudiante entra a la clase 3-E y lo único que puede salir de ello es una locura...primer fanfic y primer summary, denle una oportunidad, lo mas posible es que les saque alguna risa o les arruine el día XD...algo de karmaxNagisa y una historia que se me ocurrió durante la clase de ética...si horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El anime/manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assassination Classroom no me pertenece, solo utilizo su historia y personajes para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro, y si me perteneciera la historia estaría más loca y llena de gore. Así que ha conformarse con lo que el maestro Yusei Matso ha creado.

* * *

 **Crazy**

Prologo.

La Clase 3-E de la escuela secundaria kunugigaoka está acostumbrada a situaciones fuera de lo común, un buen ejemplo de ello serían sus profesores. Como "Koro-sensei", una criatura alienígena con el poder suficiente para hacer estallar el 70% de la luna y poner a todos los gobiernos del mundo a temblar, además de ser un gran educador, con una velocidad máxima de mach 20, con una recompensa de 20 billones de yenes por su cabeza, un amante de los dulces y algo pervertido (pero no malintencionado) pulpo amarillo. Junto con Karasuma-sensei un agente del ministerio de defensa de Japón que, además de eso les da un entrenamiento al nivel de las fuerzas especiales, y finalmente Irina Jelavic o bitch-sensei para sus estudiantes, una asesina a sueldo, con una paciencia tan grande como su vergüenza y con métodos poco ortodoxos de enseñanza.

Pero no solo los profesores fuera de lo común son quienes le dan un toque único a esta clase, también sus alumnos, en especial a una pareja de "amigos", conformada por un demonio de cabellera roja con una inteligencia impresionante, y un pequeño andrógino con una sed de sangre, inapropiada para su edad y aspecto.

Aun así, con todas estas características, la clase 3-E sigue siendo un grupo de adolescentes en una de las estepas más importantes de su vida, por lo tanto no se salvan de la emoción e intriga que puede causar un alumno nuevo en el grupo.

* * *

Okey, okey, okey voy presentándome…soy nuevo en esto de escribir y durante una clase de ética, en la que me dormí a media exposición, se me ocurrió entre sueño esta poco original idea, así que con la ayuda de unas amigas intentare hacer esta historia, que para mi gusto me quedara archimegaultrasuper espectacular…creo (?). Así que espero que les guste este proyecto de 10 capítulos.

Y sin más dejen reviews y apoyen la historia...hasta el próximo cap…que sale dentro de 30 segundos XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El anime/manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assassination Classroom no me pertenece, solo utilizo su historia y personajes para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro, y si me perteneciera la historia estaría más loca y llena de gore. Así que ha conformarse con lo que el maestro Yusei Matso ha creado.

Bien…comenzando con este intento de fic solo me queda decir que soy un principiante en esto de escribir así que con eso dicho denle una oportunidad al *nada* original fic que cree. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es mera coincidencia.

* * *

 **CRAZY**

Capítulo 1: El alumno nuevo.

Una mañana en la clase 3-E siempre está llena de planes e intentos de asesinato. Bueno casi siempre, pues esa mañana era un poco diferente, puesto que el día anterior Karasuma-sensei había informado que un alumno nuevo se integraría al grupo al día siguiente, y este era el día siguiente.

El salón estaba lleno de ruido, y se podría categorizar de dos formas. La primera por parte de los chicos quienes, se preguntaban que si sería nuevo alumno o nueva alumna y apoyando más a la segunda opción, estaban intrigados de como seria su posible nueva compañera, algunos pensaban en alguna rubia, ojiverde como bitch-sensei, pero de su edad, otros proponían a una morena centroamericana o algo por el estilo. De igual forma las chicas tenían esa duda, y esperando fuera un chico comenzaron su plática, dando mil y un estereotipos de su "chico ideal". Así estaba toda la clase E a excepción de dos de sus integrantes, un pelirrojo sentado al fondo del salón, y que por su expresión se podía apreciar que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés, en el tema del momento entre todos los alumnos, y un pequeño peli azul sentado en el frente del salón, ambos mirándose de reojo cada tanto. Todos pudiesen haber continuado así, si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos por el pulpo amarillento que el grupo había nombrado "Koro-sensei" que estaba dando por comenzada la clase. Y que como primer actividad del día se presentaría al alumno nuevo.

Muy bien queridos alumnos, el día de hoy es especial, pues se integrara un nuevo compañero a la clase, denle un cordial saludo al nuevo alumno, quien los ayudara en su intento de asesinarme-diciendo esto último con franjas verdes en su cara, mostrando así que estaba confiado.

Tras terminar de decir esto la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al alumno nuevo. Alguien que a simple vista, no parecía peligroso, no muy alto, llegando a duras luchas al metro setenta, delgado, pero disimulándose eso por su vestimenta, un poco sospechosa al estar compuesta por una sudadera negra, muy holgada, tal vez una o dos tallas más de lo que debería ser, tapando su rostro con el gorro de la misma, con la mirada baja, lo cual solo dejaba ver su mentón, de piel clara, lo cual daba una impresión de timidez, pero algo extraña e inquietante, y como última pieza de su vestimenta el típico pantalón del uniforme. Posicionándose enfrente de la pizarra, junto a Koro-sensei y Karasuma-sensei quien entro poco después de él.

Muy buenos días compañeros, soy Otonaka Rui… y espero que nos podamos llevar bien-diciendo esto en un tono frio, viendo asía la clase y con el rostro aun oculto por el gorro de la sudadera, apreciándose solamente su mentón, para después levantar un poco la mirada y pudiéndose observar un par de ojos violetas, que por alguna extraña razón inquietaban a toda la clase.

Bien, ya hecha la presentación solo tengo que agregar que…se encuentra aquí por pedido del gobierno, por lo tanto, no se dejen confiar, y tengan cuidado de él, pues su personalidad y comportamiento son algo…peligrosos-dijo Karasuma-sensei en un intento por dar a entender la peligrosidad del mencionado sin inquietar a los alumnos…bueno, no más de lo que ya estaban.

Hmmm…que sucede Karasuma-sensei…acoso no confía en mi-en un tono algo siniestro y decepcionado, por el comentario del mayor.

No- dijo en seco Karasuma-sensei.

Ok- algo fastidiado, y dirigiendo su mirada a Koro-sensei-así que ¿debo matar a esta cosa…digo a este profesor?

Correcto…soy su objetivo de asesinato, pero antes de eso soy profesor, su profesor, así que me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos de la mejor manera posible Otonaka-Kun-decía Koro-sensei mientras estiraba uno de sus tentáculos a Rui para darle un cordial saludo.

¡Claro Koro-sensei! Pero por favor solo dígame Rui-correspondiendo el saludo de igual forma y con una sonrisa en lo que se podía apreciar de su rostro-y la verdad quiero aprovechar los días en su clase al máximo-terminando de decir esto se escuchó el sonido de un disparo y el tentáculo que hasta hace un momento estaba saludando al nuevo, se redujo a una mancha amarilla en el piso. Koro-sensei de inmediato al sentir como uno de sus tentáculos era destruido se apartó de Rui hastal detrás de su escritorio, dejando un espacio entre ellos dos. Mientras que el Koro-sensei regeneraba su tentáculo y el resto de la clase junto con Karasuma-sensei asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder, se escuchó un nuevo ruido en el aula, la risa hasta cierto punto maniática de Rui inundaba por completo todo el salón.

¡Increíble! ¡Se hizo añicos! Y pensar que parecían balines inofensivos- decía entre cortado por su risa frenética… mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, y lo bajaba como si tuvieras una escopeta en él y la intentaras amartillar con una sola mano, haciendo incluso el mismo sonido, y al bajar por completo su brazo un casquillo de escopeta caía de dentro de su manga, y comenzaba a caminar así Koro-sensei mientras decía en un tono burlesco-no se esperaba esa…¿verdad?-para automáticamente volver a reír, pero esta risa, al contrario de las otras estaba más llena de locura y sadismo.

* * *

Ok…que les pareció el primer Cap?...genial, espectacular, o del montón XD. Bueno ya fuera de broma y en plan serio, que opinan y sean sinceros, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, y si no me gustan los elimino, ok no, solo es juego así que siéntanse libre de comentar su opinión.

Y ahora tratando otro punto de mí agenda me gustaría que me dieran consejos para que pueda recrear mejor la personalidad de los personajes y tips para escribir mejor, se los agradecería…y al público fujoshi…que es la mayoría de aquí…creo, no se preocupen ni se impacienten abra algo de KarmaxNagisa en mayor o menor proporción, dependiendo de lo que se me ocurra… a lo mejor pido ayuda a una amiga en ese aspecto del romance quien sabe…ok eso es todo y adiós.

Hasta el próximo capítulo de esta locura, que saldrá el próximo jueves…o dentro de un mes lo que ocurra primero.

CHAITO!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: El anime/manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assassination Classroom no me pertenece, solo utilizo su historia y personajes para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro, y si me perteneciera la historia estaría más loca y llena de gore. Así que ha conformarse con lo que el maestro Yusei Matso ha creado.

Hola queridos lectores(as)…o quien lea esta tontería, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta locura llamada CRAZY, espero y lo disfruten…o al menos que alguien lo lea…lo que suceda primero.

* * *

 **CRAZY**

Capítulo 2: Nuevo juego y sentimientos confusos

Y bien Koro-sensei lo sorprendí ¿sí o no?-decía desafiante, mientras miraba fijamente a esos dos puntos negros que eran los ojos de su nuevo profesor y objetivo-bueno si se quedara como un cobarde temblando de miedo, sin decir nada mejor me voy a mi lugar-suspirando muy decepcionado Rui se dirigió a lo que sería su nuevo asiento en esa clase, caminando con la mirada baja y algo molesto, pero logrando cruzar miradas con un par de ojos azules que para su sorpresa no lo veían con miedo, sino más bien aburridos, como si ya hubiesen visto cientos de veces escenas como la que acaba de ocurrir, pero levemente impresionados. Confundido siguió caminando para nuevamente toparse con una mirada diferente de lo habitual, procedente de unos ojos mercurio, que al igual que los primeros, no tenían ni miga de miedo, estos aún más aburridos y decepcionados. Lo único que le quedo por hacer fue sentarse en su lugar y recargar su barbilla en la mesa de madera, para quedarse unos segundos en total silencio-que curioso-susurró para sí mismo.

La clase comenzó poco después terminara la escena de Rui, con Koro-sensei recuperando la compostura y Karasuma-sensei abandonando el aula, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de desconfianza a Rui. El día transcurrió tranquilo y sin contratiempo alguno, a excepción de algún disparo por parte de los estudiantes en un intento de tomar desprevenido al pulpo, principalmente Nakamura, pero fracasando todos en el intento, y con el bono de terminar castigados por interrumpir al profesor. Pero lo que llamaba aún más la atención que unos intentos fallidos de asesinato, era que la persona que había hecho un escándalo, y que también dejo sorprendidos a la mayoría, se encontraba en total silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos y como si de un cadáver se tratase, no emitía sonido alguno, limitándose únicamente a uno que otro murmullo, se pasó toda la clase de esa manera, hasta la hora del almuerzo, en el que se vio obligado a levantarse de su posición actual para obtener algo de alimento, pues más por pereza que por haber olvidado hacer un almuerzo, no había traído nada, observo a su alrededor como algunos estudiantes hacían un pequeño grupo para conversar y comer, otros salían al patio, paso por su mente robar algún almuerzo cuando alguien se distrajera para luego salir corriendo al bosque, pero el problema era que todos estaban en compañía de alguien más, hubiese desechado esa idea si no fuese que encontro a la excepción, una chica pelinegra, con gafas estaba sola, esa era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar, y poniendo en marcha su plan se dirigió hacia la susodicha.

Hola- fingiendo su mejor sonrisa para poder persuadir a su objetivo.

H-hola- tímidamente respondió Manami, no solo por su personalidad sino más bien, por el miedo que le causo la primera impresión de quien tenía enfrente.

Esto es algo vergonzoso…pero…me podrías…invitar algo de tu almuerzo…bueno si quieres, es que olvide el mío en casa…-fingiendo un tono de voz nervioso y avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la nuca para completar su actuación.

C-claro-respondió Manami, quien por lastima y por creerse la actuación de Rui termino cediendo.

¡Muchas gracias!…mmm…disculpa pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Rui a la tímida chica mientras jalaba una silla desocupada, para poder sentarse junto con la pelinegra.

O-okuda Manani…-respondió la chica con la mirada baja, pues tener al de la sudadera enfrente de ella la ponía un poco tensa.

Okuda Manami…-repitió en tono pensativo, mientras tomaba con un tenedor un bocado del almuerzo de la chica-E-esta... ¡delicioso!-exclamo sin importarle el hecho que había muchas personas a su alrededor-Increíble cocina fantástico Manami-Chan-con un brillo en lo que podía apreciarse de sus ojos y tomando otro bocado.

¿Enserio?-sorprendida por el comentario de su compañero, Manami no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír levemente, pues que alguien alabará su habilidad para cocinar la alegraba.

Si hablo en serio…esto está muy rico-decía a la par que tomaba otro bocado, aunque no estuviera mintiendo o actuando en ese momento sabía que debía aprovechar la oportunidad, solo debía esperar a que la pelinegra se distrajera más con sus halagos, y ese era el momento, Manami estaba sonriendo muy alegremente y no se percataba de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Rui tomo la lonchera y apunto de levantarse para salir corriendo, algo lo detuvo, una dulce risita lo dejo congelado, fue cautivado por esa vos e inconscientemente volteó en busca de la fuente de la misma, topándose con el mismo peli azul que en la mañana ni se inmuto por sus acciones y a su lado el pelirrojo de ojos mercurio, que tampoco se había sorprendido, y una curiosidad lo invadió, la curiosidad de saber el motivo de porque ellos no reaccionaron como el esperaba, y aprovechando que ya había congeniado con una chica de esa clase, estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Se pasó todo el almuerzo charlando con Manami, hablando de temas cualquiera, pero cada tanto preguntando por los alumnos de esa clase, en especial de aquella pareja que llamo su atención, descubriendo tres cosas:

La primera: el peli azul se llamaba "Nagisa shiota" y que a pesar de parecer una chica, era hombre.

La segunda: que el nombre del pelirrojo era "karma akabane", y que era el más inteligente de la clase, además de ser algo violento y sádico, lo cual le agradaba.

La tercera: que ambos eran mejores amigos.

Y como extra, descubrió que Manami sentía algo por el tal akabane, pues al hablar del chico, un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro y daba suspiros de colegial enamorada.

Finalmente, el resto del día se la pasó observando a esos dos, dándose cuenta de la forma en cómo se miraban ambos, no parecían las miradas de un par de amigos, más bien las de una pareja de enamorados, y como gota que derramo el vaso, termino dándose cuenta de cómo Nagisa se sonrojaba al estar muy cerca de Karma, además de ver como el ultimo no se separaba del peli azul, y que si alguien se acercaba demasiado al más bajo, el pelirrojo cambiaba de expresión, de juguetona y algo traviesa al estar junto a Nagisa, a una irritada, hasta cierto punto celosa.

De ese modo termino el día, habiendo pasado más tiempo investigando sobre el par de "amigos" que intentando obtener información de su objetivo. Al final estaba parado al comienzo del sendero en descenso hasta el pie de la montaña, en la que se ubicaba el salón de la clase E, observando como todos los alumnos se retiraban a sus respectivos hogares, pudiendo divisar al par de estudiantes que se pasó todo el santo día observando, y de repente una idea cruzó su mente, que pasaba si esos dos no sabían lo que sentía el uno del otro, un amor correspondido, y a la vez secreto, guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, sin posibilidad de salir a la luz por miedo, miedo a poder destruir esa amistad de años, de esta forma otra idea se alojó en su mente, una en la cual podía aprovechar la situación de esos dos para lograr uno de sus objetivos y a la vez no aburrirse, de esta forma saco su teléfono y marco un numero sin necesidad de voltear a ver las teclas del mismo, esperando a que contestaran mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, la cual solo presagiaba un mal augurio, y sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo y su acompañante en todo momento, al fin contesto la persona del otro lado de la línea.

…..-no se escuchó ruido alguno, solo sabía que habían contestado porque el sonido de espera termino, mientras comenzaba a caminar espero algunos segundos alguna respuesta o saludo.

Mmm…vamos ni siquiera vas a saludar-en tono burlesco ante el silencio de la otra persona.

¿Qué quieres?-con voz fría respondió quien se encontrase al otro lado del teléfono.

Nada en especial, solo quería decirte lo maravilloso que fue mi primer día de escuela, pero tal parece no estas de humor… ¿acaso ya no me quieres?-dio como respuesta ante la pregunta, manteniendo el mismo tono de burla de antes.

Por supuesto que te quiero… ¡pero te quiero muerto!-exclamo con una voz llena de odio.

Esa es la actitud…y para no quitarte más el tiempo te tengo una propuesta, ¿qué te parece una competencia?-esperando algunos segundos a que respondieran.

¿Qué clase de competencia?-con curiosidad en su voz.

Solo digamos que será divertida…te enviare los detalles luego, pero quiero que me digas si vas a aceptar para que haga algunos preparativos-más serio que antes se detuvo por un instante esperando la respuesta.

Bien acepto, dime donde y cuando-escuchándose un pequeño suspiro.

En la secundaria kunugigaoka, a más tardar mañana en la mañana para comenzar el juego, creo que puedes conseguir la dirección por tu cuenta-retomando su marcha para terminar de bajar la montaña y con una sonrisa en su rostro llena de alegría.

Entonces hasta mañana-se escuchó como la otra persona colgó el teléfono, para que sincronizada mente Rui guardara su teléfono en su bolsillo y se diera cuenta que había llagado al pie de la montaña.

Mañana será un día muy divertido-suspirando de felicidad y con una sonrisa alegre en su cara, comenzó a caminar nuevamente sin un destino fijo, simplemente haciéndolo para poder pensar mejor, y al final se fue perdiendo entre las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Dios pasó de un cliché a otro. Y para concluir, que les pareció el capítulo 2?...bueno no puedo llamarlo capitulo pues está muy corto…pero es mejor diez mini capítulos a 4 capítulos largos y como no tengo nada más que decir, a responder reviews…bueno review pues solo hay uno…

 **Akane-chan17:** si, sé que la idea es cliché pero solo es una prueba para ver si logro algo en esto de escribir y gracias por tu consejo, me está ayudando mucho (creo?). Y finalmente responderé tus preguntas…peculiares (por no decir muy indiscretas) y no te preocupes no me ofendo…todos tenemos libertad de expresión, pero eso si me dejaste con cara WTF!

Primer respuesta: Sí, soy hombre, algo loco y desequilibrado mental, pero soy hombre

Segunda respuesta: No me considero fundashi, puesto que no soy fan del yaoi…aunque admito que es un género que sabe usar bien el romance (conclusión basada en todos los animes de esa temática a los que he sido obligado a ver)…por lo tanto me encuentro escribiendo esto por la simple razón que me gusta la pareja de Karma y Nagisa…no sé porque pero me agrada la parejita…

Tercera respuesta: Como arriba explique, no soy fundashi, aunque no creo que ser gay o hetero tenga algo que ver a la hora de ver yaoi…lo sé por algunos casos con los que me he encontrado…resumiendo soy hetero.

Cuarta respuesta: diría que…ok es tu fic…aunque una duda…que es lemon?...me suena a limón…jeje…mal chiste…bien en serio no me parece nada mal y creo que atraería a algo de público, pues una prima…y sus amigas solo leen fic si hay lemon (ya se los recomendé XD).

Y ya para acabar un aviso…la semana que viene estaré en parciales así que tal vez no actualice a tiempo…pero a quien le importa.

Y bien eso es todo asi que nos vemos (leemos…como sea) hasta el próximo jueves…o en un mes…lo que suceda primero.

CHAITO!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: El anime/manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assassination Classroom no me pertenece, solo utilizo su historia y personajes para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro, y si me perteneciera la historia estaría más loca y llena de gore. Así que ha conformarse con lo que el maestro Yusei Matso ha creado.

Ok aquí estamos con otro capítulo de CRAZY, a ver cómo me queda XD, a por cierto lo olvidaba...debido a que me quede sin ideas...puede que la historia se acorte a 5 caps., pero algo es mejor que nada...verdad (?), aviso personajes un poco OoC.

* * *

 **CRAZY**

Capítulo 3: Que comience el juego y alumno nuevo, otra vez.

Esa mañana no pudo ser peor para Nagisa, pues no solo se le hizo tarde para el colegio, además, de la prisa su uniforme se manchó mientras desayunaba, y al irse a cambiar no encontró ningún repuesto limpio, y su madre al darse cuenta de eso lo estaba obligando a usar su "otro" uniforme, a lo cual se negó, provocando así una tardada discusión. Al final se fue con un uniforme sucio, se le hizo tarde y el tren se fue antes de que el llegara a la estación. Se sentía terrible, y solo pensaba que hizo mal, para que el universo se desquitara con el de esa forma. Como no le quedaba de otra, termino por esperar el próximo tren, que para su infortunio se retrasaría 15 minutos.

Llegare hasta la segunda hora...este día no podría estar peor-suspirando de molestia, después en un intento para no hacer su espera más larga comenzó a observar el lugar, en busca de algo que pudiera distraerlo. Topándose con una escena que le cambio un poco el ánimo y le saco una leve sonrisa. Una chica como de su edad, de cabello gris y ojos rojos, venia corriendo en su dirección, con una camisa manga corta medio abotonada, una falda negra, algo corta y que no se le caía porque la tenía sujetada con una mano, con medias negras hasta la mitad de los muslos, que hacia juego con su falda, además de una corbata roja, que por cierto estaba mal puesta y en la otra mano traía su mochila. Y casi al llegar junto a Nagisa se tropieza y termina cayendo de cara al suelo.

Al menos no estoy tan mal…-dijo, casi susurrando para que la chica que estaba en el piso no lo pudiera oír, y con una leve sonrisa, se dispuso a ayudarla a levantarse.

¿Estás bien?-pregunto, en un intento por saber la condición de la accidentada.

Si, solo…fue un mal paso-respondió la chica, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda del peli azul al mismo tiempo que se quejaba un poco del dolor.

¿Segura? No importa que no fuera muy fuerte el golpe, sigue siendo peligroso-dijo Nagisa preocupándose un poco por la peli gris.

No te preocupes, he tenido peores accidentes-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para intentar preocupar menos al peli azul. Cuando se recuperó del golpe, comenzó a arreglar su ropa, terminando de abotonar su camisa, acomodándose la falda, y arreglando el nudo de su corbata.

¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda! No sé qué habría pasado si algún chico me hubiese visto así, te debo una amiga-dijo en un tono muy alegre, con una sonrisa que expresaba toda felicidad y agradecimiento, que al contrario de Nagisa, a quien le estaba dando un leve tic en la ceja derecha, pues si había algo que odiaba más que nada, era que lo confundieran con una chica.

De nada-se limitó a decir en un tono deprimente bajando la mira, que la peli gris confundiera su sexo fue un golpe duro, muy duro. Ese día no podía ser peor.

Okey… nos vemos luego amiga que se me hace tarde-dijo la chica, comenzando a correr de nuevo hacia quien sabe dónde, si algo debía admitir Nagisa era que, la peli gris tenía mucha energía. Y ha como llego termino, solo y con una mañana terrible, lo que más le sorprendió era que no se había encontrado con Karma en ningún momento.

Debe tener algo más importante que hacer-dijo con tristeza, pues estaba más que acostumbrado a la compañía del pelirrojo.

Ese día Karma había llegado más temprano de lo habitual, no había ido a la casa de Nagisa para acompañarlo hasta la escuela, sabía que lo lamentaría más adelante, pero tenía que arreglar un asunto con cierto estudiante que no podía dejar para después. Se acomodó en una esquina de la clase, en silencio e inmóvil, esperando a su presa. Así se mantuvo por un rato hasta que su objetivo llego.

Rui llego al salón de la clase E, tranquilamente fue hasta su asiento, acomodo su mochila a un lado de la silla, para después colocarse sus audífonos, poner la música a todo volumen y esperar a que la clase comenzara, así sería su mañana si no fuera por un inconveniente, tenía a karma enfrente de el con una expresión seria y algo molesta.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?…mmm…Akane ¿cierto?-pregunto, al ver al pelirrojo enfrente suya mientras se quitaba los audífonos, a lo que este solo sonrió.

Es Akabane, y si me puedes ayudar, diciéndome él ¿porque ayer estuviste observando a Nagisa todo el día?-notándose el odio y celos en la voz de Karma.

¿Na-quien?...no sé de quién me hablas-dijo, con intención de irritar más al pelirrojo.

No te hagas el chistoso…Nagisa Shiota, el peli azul que andaba conmigo…-se mostraba la molestia en sus palabras.

Haaaaa, ya me acorde…espera ¿Nagisa Shiota? Baya creí que era una chica…-dijo sarcásticamente, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

De verdad eres una lacra…ahórrate tus comentarios y responde-odio e ira, palabras que se quedaban cortas, para describir las emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro y voz del pelirrojo.

Bien ya voy, no te enojes, bueno no más...si estuve observando al tal Nagisa, acaso hay un problema, ni que fueran pareja...no será que estas ce-lo-so-decía sonriendo, en un obvio intento de enfurecer más al pelirrojo.

...-Karma estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de algunos alumnos al salón.

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Sugino al ver la cara de enojo de Karma.

No sucede nada...solamente estamos charlando como buenos amigos que somos... ¿verdad Carmen-Kun?-Decía Rui, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía junto al pelirrojo, colocando una mano en su hombro y sonriendo como si la discusión que tuvo con Karma no hubiese ocurrido.

El pelirrojo quito la mano de Rui bruscamente, y se dirigió a su lugar, pues Nagisa no tardaría en llegar; bueno eso era lo que el creía. El resto de la mañana se la paso molesto, intentaba concentrarse en lo que le fuera, evadía lo más que pudiera a quien tenía a su lado, cada vez que volteaba por una u otra cosa terminaba viendo a Rui, y a su maldita sonrisa de "Te gane". Pero, ese no era el verdadero motivo de su estado actual, en realidad quien lo tenía así era ese pequeño peli azul, la molestia que sentía, estaba acompañada de una preocupación y nerviosismo que no había experimentado antes. Añadiendo el hecho de que Nagisa no llegaba, se sentía culpable de no haber acompañado al peli azul, y su mente se llenó de ideas, como si algo le había pasado, si estaba en problemas, o lastimado. En eso recordó lo que dijo Rui "ni que fueran pareja", esa simple frase lo puso a pensar más, ¿era normal que se preocupara así solo por no saber nada de su amigo? ¿Que estaba insinuando el de la sudadera? ¿Y si el no veía a Nagisa como un amigo sino como algo más?, esas dudas se repetían en la mente del pelirrojo, pero fueron detenidas por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y ver entrar a la verdadera causa de su calvario.

Nagisa entro al salón, en su rostro se notaba claramente lo apenado que estaba por llegar tan tarde, al verlo entrar Koro-sensei lo regaño y le dio un pequeño sermón sobre la puntualidad, el mismo que el peli azul ignoro, pues se sentía mal, no solo por tener una mañana horrible, si no por no haberse encontrado con Karma. Durante todo el trayecto a la escuela eso era lo único que ocupaba su mente, él porque el pelirrojo no lo espero en la estación como de costumbre, o porque tampoco fue a su casa, la verdad esa fue la peor mañana de toda su vida.

Una vez regañado y sermoneado, se dirigió a su lugar, evitando ver al pelirrojo, creyendo que estaba molesto con él, la clase continuaba normal, pero se sentía un ambiente tenso. Todos sabían que algo andaba mal, no solo por el humor del Karma, o por la obvia tristeza de Nagisa, sino porque lo que resto del día hasta la hora del almuerzo ninguno se había dirigido la palabra, o una simple mirada por lo menos, era como si cada uno negara la existencia del otro.

Toda la clase E sabía bien que todo andaba mal respecto a Nagisa y Karma, necesitaban hacer algo para acabar con esa sensación, y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Se pudieron escuchar rápidos pasos y después un fuerte golpe contra la puerta del aula, y que alguien o algo cayó al suelo y se quejaba del dolor. Después de eso se escuchó como se levantó, hizo un berrinche e intentaba abrir la puerta corrediza sin ningún éxito, casi 30 segundos de esa extraña situación al otro lado de la puerta, apareció la sombra de Karasuma-sensei, quien abrió la puerta con facilidad, dejando entrar a la misma peli gris que se encontró esa mañana con Nagisa en la estación, seguida del profesor.

Esta es su nueva compañera-dijo Karasuma-sensei, algo irritado por ya ser dos días seguidos que llegaba un estudiante nuevo, "esto es absurdo" fue lo que pensó toda la clase.

¡Hola soy Buraddo Yuki! ¡Y es un placer conocerlos!-saludo energéticamente y con un tono muy alegre, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Como ya dije, Buraddo-kun es su nueva compañera y al igual que Rui fue enviada por un pedido del gobierno, y a pesar de su apariencia ella es una asesina profesional-dijo algo malhumorado Karasuma-sensei, para después salir del salón.

Todos estaban esperando a que la chica hiciera algo violento; pero se sorprendieron, al ver que en vez de eso ella se quedó mirando fijamente a Koro-sensei, para inclinarse hacia el pulpo y terminando por lamer su cara, a lo que este se sobresaltó un poco.

Disculpa Buraddo-kun pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto un confundido Koro-sensei al igual que el resto de los estudiantes.

Es que me parece un flan y pensé que sabría cómo uno…pero no sabe rico-dijo… mientras que sacaba la lengua y hacia una expresión de cuando pruebas algo muy agrio, al mismo tiempo que a todos les caía una gotita de sudor detrás de la cabeza, pero agradeciendo que el ambiente de hace unos momento había desaparecido por la actitud de la chica.

Después de eso Yuki fue a su respectivo lugar, comenzando a charlar con todos los que estaban a su alrededor y sacándoles una que otra sonrisa. Lo que restaba del día se pasó volando, con el ánimo del grupo mejor que en la mañana, y con Karma y Nagisa otra vez dirigiéndose la palabra, después de arreglar algunos malentendidos, terminando yéndose juntos como de costumbre.

Todos se habían ido del salón solamente quedando Yuki y Rui.

Interesante presentación…dime ¿desde cuando eres tan adorable?-dijo en tono irónico Rui, avanzando hacia la chica.

Siempre lo he sido, solo que no con basuras como tú-dijo agresivamente.

Ya decía a donde se había ido la Yuki-chan que conozco-con una leve sonrisa parándose enfrente de la peli gris.

Si solo querías molestarme o querías hablar de algo-dijo fríamente mientras veía con desprecio al de la sudadera.

Siendo sinceros me encanta hacerte enojar, pero bien que tu sola haces eso, mejor hablamos de la competencia… ¿ya identificaste a los objetivos?-decía a la par que daba vueltas alrededor de la peli gris.

Ya, son Karma Akabane y Nagisa Shiota-manteniendo el tono frio en su vos.

Bien…y para que veas que soy tan bueno, mañana te daré todo el día para ti sola, no intervendré en nada, mejor dicho mañana faltare-deteniéndose nuevamente enfrente de … y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

¿Y a qué se debe eso?-pregunto con desconfianza.

Se debe a que ya moví mis piezas y ahora es tu turno…además que me quede sin ideas-terminando de decir eso comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

Pues te agradezco por evitarme verte mañana-dijo para tomar su mochila y esperar un poco, para que la distancia entre ambos aumentara.

Continuara…

* * *

Al fin puse el continuara.

Ok…como que me quedo un poco largo…ñeee….bien díganme que les pareció el cap.3?...y lo se estoy abusando de los tres puntos…también de los OC pero ya que son necesarios para la historia meteré los que sean necesarios. Ahora otro aviso…es posible por no decir seguro que el capítulo 4 lo escribirá una amiga…porque, pues porque ya era hora de meter romance a esta y como no se me da le di el cap a ella.

Y como no tengo nada más que decir…a responder reviews (yeah tengo más reviews estoy feliz…como una lombriz)

 **Akane-chan17** : Qué bueno que te gustara el cap anterior junto con la personalidad de Rui. Y es verdad término cayendo en los clichés una y otra vez, pero que se le puede hacer. Y si te entiendo con eso de los fundashi heterosexuales. La verdad hay pocos…pero como dije antes no depende tu orientación sexual en tus gustos. Además si sé que es el lemon y el lime…solo era un chiste. Y gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero sacar una buena nota…o por lo menos pasar la materia…lo que suceda primero.

 **Anne di vongola** : mmm…tu nombre me recordó a las albóndigas, creo que tengo hambre. Si, sé que lo del alumno nuevo, es muy, pero muy cliché, pero al igual que tu no me había encontrado con ningún OC masculino (pero ya metí un OC femenino…recaí en el cliché) espero que a como avance la historia no te decepcione. Y qué bueno que te agradara la personalidad (molesta, perezosa, arrogante, chocante y no sé qué mas) de Rui. Y creo que con este cap tus dudas están resueltas.

Además como dije antes creo que en el prólogo (ya no me acuerdo, creo que ni lo he dicho, como sea), aviso que el siguiente cap lo escribirá una amiga (lo más probable) así que si cambia algo la redacción ya saben porque y si se preguntan porque lo escribirá ella es por la parte del romance que no me sale.

Y bien eso es todo así que nos vemos (leemos…como sea) hasta el próximo jueves…o en un mes…lo que suceda primero.

CHAITO!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: El anime/manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assassination Classroom no me pertenece, solo utilizo su historia y personajes para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro, y si me perteneciera la historia estaría más loca y llena de gore. Así que ha conformarse con lo que el maestro Yusei Matso ha creado.

Sin comentarios…nos arreglamos después que lean el capítulo.

 **CRAZY**

Capítulo 4: Día de chicas y términos del contrato.

 _Asunto: competencia_

 _De: peste encapuchada_

 _Para: nieve con sangre_

 _Hola...como te dije antes aquí están los detalles de la competencia que tendremos. Espero sean de tu agrado las reglas que he puesto y el objetivo._

 _REGLAS:_

 _1\. No arriesgar las vidas de los involucrados, ni causar daños materiales excesivos._

 _2\. Los involucrados no deben enterarse de la competencia; de ser así quedas eliminado automáticamente._

 _3\. Se puede utilizar cualquier medio para lograr el objetivo; siempre y cuando no intervengan con la primera ni segunda regla._

 _4\. Tiempo limite el viernes de la próxima semana._

 _Pues esas son todas las reglas en este pequeño juego que organicé entre tú y yo. Recuerda que tenemos hasta el viernes de la semana entrante. Y aquí el objetivo y algo de información sobre los involucrados._

 _OBJETIVO:_

 _Lograr que Karma Akabane y Nagisa Shiota se declaren su "amor" y terminen como pareja._

 _Perfil Karma Akabane:_

 _Manipulador, Violento, Sarcástico, y todo lo que puedas imaginar de un alumno problema, con un IQ muy elevado, además de ser algo egocéntrico. De cabellera roja; eso es más que suficiente para identificarlo._

 _Perfil Nagisa Shiota:_

 _Tranquilo, Adorable, y todo lo que esperarías de una chica muy agradable. Pequeño y de cabellera azul, no tendrás problemas para identificarlo._

 _Esa es toda la información que te daré. Para no hacer largo el mensaje solo puse eso, puede que sea útil, o inútil._

 _Y como ultimo la recompensa por ganar es que el perdedor hará todo lo que el ganador diga...lo sé es cliché pero deberías aprovecharlo si quieres matarme XD._

 _Bien adiós, y espero que pierdas._

Leyendo por milésima ves el mensaje que le había enviado la noche anterior Otonaka, Yuki subía el camino hacia el salón de la clase 3-E, con la mirada pegada en su teléfono para encontrar cualquier fallo en el "contrato" por así llamar al corto texto que hacia la función de reglamento para la competencia que había preparado el asesino encapuchado y con la mente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que había sido engañada, muchas veces se había dicho a si misma que nunca volvería a caer en las estafas de Otonaka, pero como siempre volvía al infierno que era estar junto a su ya proclamado enemigo a muerte. Pero debía admitir que ese infierno no era tan malo, sin importar por donde se lo planteara siempre se divertía y pasaba buenos ratos junto al de la sudadera, ignorando las veces que casi ambos eran atrapados, que casi morían o que la traicionara el mismo Rui, ella se divertía y nunca le pasaba nada grave, siempre podían salir bien librados, con alguno que otro golpe.

Pero no debía de olvidar su objetivo, debía aprovechar la oportunidad que le daba esa competencia para cobrar venganza.

Saliendo del mar de pensamientos, recuerdos buenos y malos, y sentimientos que no la ayudaban a estar tranquila, llego hasta el salón de la clase E, no se dio cuenta de a qué hora subió la montaña, en que momento tomo el tren, cuando se despertó, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a darse cuenta ya estaba en su asiento.

Volteo hacia un lado para no encontrarse con Rui, había cumplido su promesa de faltar ese día, eso la alegraba, sería un día tranquilo después de todo, al menos se quitaba un problema de encima.

Ya con la mente despejada, decidió comenzar con su plan. Lo primero en la lista, era analizar mejor la relación entre Akabane y Shiota, podría quedarse en las sombras y observar desde lejos como se llevaban esos dos pero ese no era su estilo, ella decidió acercarse lo más que pudiera a la pareja, un método directo era lo mejor para ella, que al contrario de su contrincante que prefería mantenerse alejado del campo de batalla, ella era más directa, pero como nada es perfecto, sabía que al hacer eso se exponía a ser descubierta, por lo tanto debía ser más sutil, así que la forma más rápida y eficiente de obtener información era directamente de esos dos y sin que se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones.

Podría obtenerla de Akabane, pero era igual que jugar con fuego, se podría quemar. Así que lo más viable era obtenerla de Shiota, y la mejor manera que ella conocía para hacer hablar a alguien, además de la tortura, era salir de compras, algo trillado que la mayoría de veces solo funcionaba en chicas, e ignorando el verdadero sexo del peli celeste puesto que ella creía que era una chica, decidió poner en marcha su recién creada estrategia y que mejor momento, cuando el pelirrojo tuvo que ir al baño, dejando a Nagisa solo.

Hola~ Na-gi-sa-kun~-saludo la peli gris.

Hola Buraddo-kun- respondió al saludo de la chica.

Ya te dije que me llames Yuki-refunfuño-pero dejando eso de lado…oye Nagisa ¿qué vas a hacer esta tarde?- pregunto la peli gris con una sonrisa y apoyándose en el escritorio del peli celeste.

Mmm… ¿esta tarde?…la tengo libre…

¡Excelente!-exclamo la chica, interrumpiendo al más bajo-entonces no tienes problema en acompañarme al centro comercial que esta por la estación-dijo Yuki, con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

Bueno…

Vamos Nagisa-kun, será divertido…considéralo en agradecimiento a que me ayudaste ayer…di que sí, vamos no seas, por favor…-Yuki lleno de suplicas el aire, impidiendo que Nagisa pudiera pensar razonablemente, y mirando directamente a los ojos de Nagisa, suplicante, como esos gatitos hambrientos que miran a sus dueños por un poco de leche, Nagisa no pudo hacer nada, y termino cediendo ante la peli gris.

Está bien-termino respondiendo Nagisa.

Genial, entonces espérame a la salida para que nos vayamos juntos-y a como llego se volvió a ir dejando nuevamente solo a Nagisa, quien simplemente dio un suspiro de resignación y se limitó a esperar a que karma regresara.

Con la primera fase de su plan completa, la chica decidió disfrutar el resto del día, relajándose por no tener que soportar a la "basura de ojos purpuras", solamente dejo que las horas pasaran, atendiendo a la clase de koro-sensei, cabreándose un poco por no poder pronunciar bien una frase durante la clase de bitch-sensei, disfrutar de su almuerzo y siendo invitada por kayano y Manami a un festival que se iba a realizar el sábado por la noche, también le dijeron que invitara a Rui, pero ella sabía que el susodicho se terminaría enterando por su cuenta, y así se pasó su pacifico día, hasta que llegó la hora de salida en la que Nagisa ya la estaba esperando, y pudiendo observar como un Akabane enojado estaba bajando el sendero por delante de ellos, no pudo contener una pequeña risita, que el peli celeste termino por darse cuenta de la misma, y preguntando que le hacía gracia, y ella respondiendo que nada.

Comenzando la caminata hasta el centro comercial que se encontraba a un lado de la estación, la curiosidad de Nagisa y Yuki no se hizo esperar, puesto que al apenas conocerse ambos querían saber algo más el uno del otro, así dio inicio a una animada platica entre ambos, haciendo el recorrido de la escuela a su destino más corto de lo se esperaban.

Una vez dentro, Yuki comenzó a arrastrar al pobre chico de una tienda a otra, de una zapatería pasaron a una tienda de ropa, de una tienda de cosméticos a una de mascotas, cada local que tuviera en venta algo, fue recorrido por la pareja, cualquier extraño pensaría que eran unas amigas que estaban de compras, por no ser que el pobre de Nagisa era hombre, y estaba siendo arrastrado por la emocionada de Yuki de un lado a otro y está ignorando aun el que Nagisa era un chico llego a meterlo a una lencería en donde el peli celeste le intento explicar que él era hombre, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano pues siempre era interrumpido por la peli gris, al final Yuki termino con un par de bolsas en sus manos y Nagisa casi perdiendo la hombría, puesto que la peli gris lo había obligado a probarse un bikini que según ella le quedaría perfecto, y casi entrando al probador fue salvado por el gruñido del estómago de la chica, a quien después del agitado día le dio hambre.

Llegando la tarde la pareja estaba sentada en una banca del centro comercial, cada uno comiendo un helado, Nagisa uno de chocolate y Yuki uno de vainilla, al mismo tiempo que platicaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Yuki sin olvidar el verdadero objetivo de esa salida, preguntaba a cada tanto sobre la relación que había entre el peli azul y Karma, siempre con la discreción necesaria para no incomodar al más bajo, pero algunas veces siendo más directa, haciendo que el pobre chico se sonrojara.

Ya casi anocheciendo ambos debieron de partir cada uno a su respectivo hogar, aunque Nagisa un poco preocupado por la excusa que le daría a su madre de por qué llego tan tarde, y a Yuki ocurriéndosele la gran idea de que le dijera que paso a comprar unos vestidos dándole al peli celeste una bolsa con un par de vestidos, uno de color cian de una sola pieza con algo de encaje y otro rojo con detalles en negro al estilo lolita gótica, y el traje de baño que ella casi obliga a que se probara, este al ver el contenido de la bolsa voltea a ver a la chica, quien con una sonrisa culpable solo le responde, que necesitaría pruebas para que la excusa fuera pasable y que además esos vestidos se le verían muy lindos, al final Nagisa termino despidiéndose de Yuki, con la bolsa que esta le había entregado y rezando que a su madre no se le ocurriera hacer que se probara el contenido de la misma.

Un día tranquilo, eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Buraddo Yuki. Un día de clases normales, salir con un amigo y finalmente regresar a casa a descansar, la definición de un buen día para la chica. Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno espera, ella se dio cuenta de eso, cuando pasando por un callejón sintió como era jalada al interior de este, sintiendo el frio pavimento chocar contra su rostro y su cuerpo impactar con el suelo.

¿Pero miren lo que nos hemos encontrado chicos?...una chica de preparatoria-se escuchó una voz gruesa, de un adulto supuso ella, pero no podía estar segura pues la poca luz del callejón le impedía ver el rostro de su atacante.

Es cierto jefe, y una muy linda por cierto-se hizo presente otra voz y algunas risas acompañándola, debían ser por lo menos media docena de personas, y por sentido común estarían armadas.

Y fíjense bien en su uniforme, es de esos presumidos estudiantes de kunugigaoka, sería bueno divertirse un poco con ella, ¿no creen?-.

Prepárese señorita…-dijo el hombre que había hablado primero, mientras se agachaba para quedar más cerca de Yuki-por qué está a punto de recibir un curso completo de educación sexual-terminando de decir eso el sujeto pego una carcajada, al igual que sus compañeros junto con varios comentarios lascivos.

Mire jefe no se mueve, debe estar muy asustada-comento otro tipo mientras continuaba riéndose.

Es cierto, no se ha movido en todo este tiempo-.

A lo mejor ya se orino de lo asustada que esta-.

Las burlas continuaban una detrás de otra, hasta que la que se había mantenido completamente quieta sobre el suelo, como si de un cadáver se tratase, comenzó a reírse. Esto desconcertó a los que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido como los atacantes.

Es enserio…evite a la basura de Otonaka en todo el día…tuve un día de escuela normal…y salí de compras con una amiga*…-decía Yuki, mientras se incorporaba a la vez que se reía. Una risa inquietante, que asustaría a cualquiera si la escuchara en una noche oscura, una risa que desprendía una aura oscura y ahuyentaba el valor de quien la escuchara.

¿Qué diablos?-todos estaban asustados de la chica que hasta hace un momento parecía indefensa y un blanco fácil, ya los estaba poniendo más que incomodos. La sed de sangre que emanaba de ella, el estar en un lugar oscuro y la forma en cómo se estaba comportando, todo eso los aterro.

Y al final de lo que parecía un día perfecto me encuentro con la escoria de esta ciudad-dijo Yuki, dando un suspiro de decepción- pero les daré una oportunidad…pueden irse asustados como las gallinas que son…o pueden hacerme enojar más…y les aseguro que no quieren verme enfadada.-uno, dos, tres, tres hombres del grupo salieron corriendo, aterrados de la chica. Corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana pues se habían dado cuenta del error que cometieron, se dieron cuenta del peligro que corrían sus vidas, y no era para más. Los papeles se invirtieron, los cazadores se volvieron la presa.

Bien solo tres corrieron…parece hora de comenzar la matanza-dijo la peli gris, con un tono malvado, lo suficiente para hacer que el resto de personas salieran corriendo llorando por sus vidas.

Sí que son una molestia-dijo la chica a la par que daba un suspiro de cansancio y continuaba con su camino de regreso a casa. Algo que la molestaba más que nada en el mundo era que las cosas que comenzaban bien terminaran mal, justo como acababa de ocurrir con su "día tranquilo".

Y ahí se encontraba, caminando completamente sola, por las calles de esa ciudad. El viento gélido soplaba agitando el cabello de la peli gris, ya estaba por llegar al pequeño departamento en donde se hospedaba. Ya había subido las escaleras y estaba frente a la puerta del mismo, apunto de meter la llave en la cerradura, y su teléfono sonó. Detuvo la acción que estaba realizando para sacar su teléfono y contestar, ya se imaginaba de quien era la llamada.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesta, con un tono intimidante.

¿En este momento?…mmm…no estaría mal una café y una pieza de pan- contesto en tono burlón la persona del otro lado de la línea.

Hablo enserio Otonaka- estaba furiosa.

Bien, bien, no te enojes Yuki-chan-dijo Rui en un intento de calmar a la peli gris-solo quería saber cómo estabas, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día Yuki-can?-pregunto el chico con su tono habitual de voz.

¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para decirte lo que hice hoy para que así puedas sacar ventaja?-cuestiono al chico.

La verdad no se me había ocurrido…pero gracias por la idea Yuki-chan-.

Ella no sabía si continuar o colgar, finalmente se apoyó contra la puerta para continuar con la conversación.

¿Sigues hay?-pregunto Otonaka al no escuchar nada.

Si aquí sigo…y enserio dime para que llamas o voy a colgar-.

Ya te dije para que llamaba Yuki-chan-.

Pues si ese es el caso…tuve un día tranquilo, hacía tiempo que no tenía un día de clases normal y…-se detuvo, se dio cuenta de lo que el asesino le estaba preguntando y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-moví mis piezas-.

Fantástico, que bien que te estas tomando esta competencia seriamente, y dime ¿No quieres saber lo que hice todo el día?-.

La verdad no me interesa…-

Que mala Yuki-chan-interrumpió Rui-Entonces no creo que estés interesada en saber que me pase todo el día en un parque leyendo manga BL y Rui triunfante esperando que la peli gris se arrepintiera de ignorarlo.

No lo estoy en lo más mínimo…voy a colgar-.

No espera Yuki-chan, no cuelgues que mi aparición en este capítulo es mínima quiero estar un poco más**- dijo Rui en un intento de mantener la conversación pero si ningún éxito pues la chica estaba a punto de colgar.

Bye, bye dando por terminada la llamada y entrando por fin a su departamento, para descansar de su día casi perfecto y tranquilo.

Continuara…

*: Si no se han dado cuenta Yuki cree que Nagisa es una chica…solo lo digo para que no se confundan.

**:Rui hace referencia a que casi no apareció en el cap…además de que el rompe la cuarta pared (creo que así se escribe o como sea…significa que esta consiente de que es un personaje ficticio y se comunica directo con la audiencia para un efecto humorístico) como Ene (kagerou Project/mekaku city actors) en su manga o Deadpool (Marvel comics o era DC comics…ustedes me entienden) en su comic, videojuegos y películas.

Milagro de noche buena…actualicé el fic…ya hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, pero como dije en mi aviso los exámenes finales y la escuela en general no me dejaron escribir, además de la casi nula cooperación de la señorita inspiración.

También está el hecho de que este capítulo no quería salir, hice como 10 borradores y ninguno me convenció, al final me decidí por este, espero que les guste y ya saben dejen sus reviews con su opinión y díganme si merezco ser torturado hasta morir o me salve para escribir otro cap XD.

Y hora a responder el único review que hay.

 **Akane-chan17** : bueno ya no esperes más porque aquí está la conti que esperabas…XD y es cierto haberes no hay tiempo para escribir, y es curioso que ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo menos tiempo libre que cuando estaba en clases…soy el esclavo de mi primo, tía, prima, hermano y mis padres…aun así hare el intento y actualizare más seguido, y gracias por el review al menos sé que alguien lee esto…T.T I´m happy…creo que está mal escrito…

Y bien eso es todo así que nos vemos (leemos…como sea) hasta el próximo jueves…o en un mes…lo que suceda primero.

CHAITO!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: El anime/manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assassination Classroom no me pertenece, solo utilizo su historia y personajes para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro, y si me perteneciera la historia estaría más loca y llena de gore. Así que ha conformarse con lo que el maestro Yusei Matso ha creado.

Aquí hay otro cap…más abajo aclaro él porque de mis largas vacaciones y siendo sinceros me confundo mucho con eso de los Yukatas y Kimonos así que cualquier queja sobre lo que leerán a continuación déjensela a mi cerebro por no entender el cuándo se deban usar…aunque CRAZY está situado en el verano…ya que luego se quejan en los comentarios. También les digo que soy pésimo diseñando personajes, en especial la vestimenta.

CRAZY

Capítulo 5: Fuegos artificiales.

Las voces y risas llenas de alegría. Las brillantes luces de los puestos improvisados, ofreciendo sus productos a las personas. Algunos vendiendo comida, como tazones de Ramen, fideos y demás alimentos. Otros vendiendo dulces, como manzanas acarameladas y demás tipos de golosinas. También se podían observar negocios vendiendo pollitos de colores, juguetes, adornos y muchas cosas más. El ambiente era muy alegre, lo suficiente para cambiarle el ánimo a cualquier persona que estuviera enojada o por lo menos sacarle una sonrisa. Y finalmente un templo en la cima de una montaña, y unas grandes escaleras que llevaban hasta él. Este era el escenario que los visitantes podían observar al llegar al festival de fuegos artificiales. Algunos por curiosidad, otros por pasar un buen rato con los amigos, porque los invitaron, para una cita con su pareja, por los dichosos fuegos artificiales, o por ninguna razón en específico, las personas llegaban una tras otra.

Así era como se encontraba el templo de la ciudad, y sus alrededores. Con muchos puestos iluminando el camino hasta la cima del mismo, en donde unas horas más tarde se podría disfrutar del espectáculo de luces y colores.

En la entrada se encontraban dos chicas. Una pelinegra con gafas, con su cabello peinado en una trenza. Vistiendo un Yukata de color azul marino, con el diseño de un árbol de sakura en la espalda, con la punta de sus mangas y la cinta que rodea su torso de color rojo brillante. Y la que se encontraba a su lado con cabellera verde, usando un Yukata verde lima, con un estampado de flores de colores varios, rojas, azules, purpuras, naranjas entre muchos otros y la terminación de sus mangas junto con la cinta de un tono más oscuro de verde.

Ambas se encontraban esperando, observando como la multitud de personas pasaban junto a ellas; mientras mantenían una alegre plática. Algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, familias que llegaban para disfrutar de un buen rato juntos, grupos de amigos que iban a divertirse. Todos ellos pasando de largo, mientras la pareja de chicas esperaban a que sus compañeros llegaran. Habían invitado a todo su grupo, pero la mayoría rechazó su invitación, puesto que no los dejarían ir, por que irían con sus familias, o por tener compromisos previos. Otros negándose desde el principio, argumentando que era una tontería, pero que se podía esperar del grupo de Terasaka. Finalmente solo cuatro personas aceptaron su invitación, Nagisa, Karma, Yuki, Y Rui. Y debido a ellos se encontraban aun en la entrada, esperando a que llegaran para poder entrar todos juntos.

Al poco rato los susodichos comenzaron a llegar. Primero Nagisa acompañado de Karma, llevando el peli celeste un Yukata color cian. Con un patrón de pequeños rombos, dando así la ilusión de ser escamas, con las puntas de las mangas, la cinta de la cintura y algunos detalles en blanco, haciendo juego con el color de su cabello. Por otra parte el pelirrojo vestía un Yukata de color rojo brillante, con la cinta color ámbar, y el final de sus mangas con un degradado llegando a un rojo más intenso.

Ambas parejas se saludaron alegremente, poco después llego una entusiasmada Yuki.

En esta ocasión la peli gris vestía un Yukata blanco en su totalidad, con un bordado de una media luna en su espalda, de color amarillo claro. Un diseño muy simple en realidad.

-¡Y que esperamos entremos a divertirnos!- Exclamo entusiasmada Yuki.

-E-esperen, aún falta Otonaka-kun.- Los detuvo Okuda.

-No es necesario esperar a Rui.- la idea de la peli gris era pasar una agradable noche con sus amigos, y entre ellos no se encontraba Otonaka.

-Concuerdo contigo.-

-Gracias Karma.-

-¿Qué no esperarían a quién?- Salido desde la nada, apareció Rui. Haciendo que Okuda se exaltara por la sorpresa, al contrario de los demás que ya habían notado la presencia del chico y su curioso atuendo.

Si no fuera por dos pequeños detalles, el primero, el color de su Yukata, era totalmente negro. Y el segundo, le había cosido una capucha. Dos detalles que llamaban la atención de cualquiera que lo viera. No solo porque pareciera venir de un funeral o por el aire a delincuente que le daba, en realidad si era por esas dos razones por lo que llamaba la atención su peculiar vestimenta.

Una vez todos estaban reunidos decidieron entrar al festival. Pero no tardaron mucho en volverse a separar tomando cada uno una dirección diferente. Karma se dispuso a extorsionar a los que atendían los puestos de juegos logrando así algo de dinero y algunos premios. Okuda, Kayano y Yuki se dirigieron a ver algunos accesorios para el cabello y demás cosas. Por ultimo estaban Nagisa y Rui en el juego de atrapar peces dorados, aunque Nagisa simplemente se quedó viendo como el de la sudadera llenaba una gran bolsa con los pequeños pececillos.

-Eres realmente bueno en esto Rui-Kun.

-No es nada, simplemente es el mismo movimiento para cortarle la garganta a alguien con un cuchillo- dijo el ojipurpura, provocando una pequeña risita en el más bajo por el hecho de que dijera eso con tanta naturalidad.

Así pasaron algunas horas hasta que ya era momento del espectáculo. El pequeño grupo se encontraba en un mirador cerca del templo en la cima de la montaña, no faltaba mucho para que los fuegos artificiales hicieran acto de presencia en el firmamento de esa fresca noche. Lo que todas las personas estaban esperando estaba a pocos minutos de suceder.

Era hora de hacer su jugada. Argumentando tener sed, el asesino logro separar a las chicas del grupo, según para que lo ayudaran a traer algunas bebidas, pero algo que lo sorprendió fue la facilidad con la que Yuki acepto su invitación, no le presto mucha importancia pues nada podría salir mal en el escenario que él había preparado, ahora todo quedaba en manos de Akabane.

En la soledad que les daba la ausencia de sus compañeros y de otras personas en aquel lugar algo apartado de todo el alboroto del festival. Así se encontraba la pareja de chicos que hasta el momento solo eran amigos. Un silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, pero más que incomodo era agradable, un estado de paz que al contrario de la mente de uno de ellos, la cual parecía más un campo de guerra por todos los pensamientos e ideas que se arremolinaban al mismo tiempo.

Ese era el estado de Karma, quien desde hace unos días no estaba del todo tranquilo. No importaba la apariencia tranquila y serena que tenía en ese momento. Todo comenzó con el comentario que le hizo Otonaka hace unos días. Esa simple frase le hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas. Principalmente, lo que sentía por la persona que se encontraba al lado de él, si bien ambos se conocían desde hace algunos años, nada de lo que hacían le resultaba extraño. El tiempo que pasaban juntos, la cercanía que tenían el uno del otro, las salidas y paseos al cine o demás lugares. En ningún momento se le hizo raro, pero tal vez no era tan normal esa cercanía que tenían entre ambos, tal vez a los ojos de los demás era otra cosa, aunque no le importaba lo que pensaran de él.

Todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en la relación que mantenía con su "amigo". Hasta que el día anterior, mientras bajaba en compañía de nadie el sendero que llevaba al salón de la clase E. Después de que Buraddo se llevará a Nagisa, una idea se incrusto en su mente. Y desde ese momento no había podido olvidarla sin importar lo que hiciera o que tanto la negara.

"me enamore de Nagisa".

Así de simple, después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos el uno al otro, después de su suspensión, y después de dos años de conocerse, había llegado a esa conclusión.

El problema era, me enamore de mi mejor amigo, de un hombre, aunque por la apariencia del más bajo podría ser confundido fácilmente por una chica. Aun así el no desistiría, estaba seguro de lo que sentía, a pesar de ser la primera vez que sentía eso llamado "amor", el continuaría hasta las últimas consecuencias, y si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. El haría lo que fuera por conquistar al más bajo.

El primer paso sería confesarse, y la ocasión era perfecta. Estaban solos, sin nadie más a su alrededor, con el viento como único cómplice. Solo ellos lo sabrían, solo tenía que decírselo.

Un estruendo se hizo presente, después muchas luces de colores. El espectáculo había comenzado, los fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados y el firmamento se llenó de luces de muchos colores, un escenario perfecto para lo que haría karma.

-Nagisa- llamo al más pequeño, quien tenía clavada la vista en el firmamento, admirado el espectáculo de colores.

-Dime Karma-kun- sus miradas chocaron cuando el celeste aparto la vista del cielo, sus hermosos ojos celestes chocaron con los mercurio del más alto, quien estaba a punto de confesarle todos sus sentimientos al hasta ahora su mejor amigo.

-Son hermosos ¿no creen?- la voz de Kayano se hizo presente, captando la atención de ambos y destruyendo así la atmosfera.

-Sí que lo son Kayano-Kun, ¿querías decirme algo Karma-Kun?-.

-No, nada-.

Continuara…

Bien estoy con prisa (en un ciber) solo diré que el romance no se me da, creo que ya lo dije, como sea…también aclaro que…

De repente una fila de 20 carritos de super atropellaron al pelinegro, dejándolo con heridas y moretones mientras este daba algunos gemidos de dolor, a la vez un chico de cabello castaño, un poco alborotado, ojos café claro, con una camisa manga larga negra, jeans negros, y botas vaqueras negras aparecía desde el mismo lado que los carritos de hace un instante.

-hola fujoshis y fundashis que leen esto, solo vengo a hacerles un resumen de lo que iba a decir este sujeto, primero sus vacaciones son producto de un accidente con su laptop, donde quedó inservible pero hasta hace poco (ayer) la termino de arreglar, también les informo de que habrá proyectos nuevos, el primero" Lost Memories" este va a hacer de minecraft, es de donde yo vengo, también que los días de actualización serán cada quince día o los lunes o viernes de cada semana, dependiendo de cuanto escriba mi creador, bueno eso sería todo así que…

Y bien eso es todo así que nos vemos (leemos…como sea) hasta la próxima quincena, o el lunes de lasemana que entra…o en un mes…lo que suceda primero.

CHAITO!


End file.
